Some enterprises include a distributed work environment, in which employees are separated by significant distances. For example, large business concerns can employ employees on different continents. In some work environments, employees may work from home and rarely, if ever, be in attendance at a facility (e.g., office building) of the enterprise.
In many instances, employees are hired to address problems of importance to the enterprise, and to create solutions to those problems. In distributed work environments, solution creation can be stunted as a result of less frequent direct interaction between employees, and/or reduced exposure to a broad audience of other employees within the enterprise. For example, although an employee may be assigned to one or more teams within an enterprise, the employee might not often directly interact with other team members. Further, the employee may interact even less often, if at all, with other employees that are not team members.